Lisieux
Lisieux, is a nation on the continent of Tikal. It borders Escambia to the west and ocean to the south and east. Lisieux is a founding member state of the Confederacy of Free Regions and is one of the largest by area. Lisieux had previously been a major power for several centuries with strong cultural, economic, military and political influence in Tikal and in the world. Lisieux has the world's largest population, with over 500 million people. The Greater Canmore Area, which includes the capitol city of Canmore and several surrounding cities, is the largest metropolitan area in the world, with over 32 million residents. The first written mention of Lisieux begins with brief appearances in Lisieuxvian history texts from the 1st century AD. Influence from the outside world followed by long periods of isolation has characterized Lisieux's. Since adopting its constitution in 1929, Lisieux has maintained a unitary constitutional monarchy with an emperor and an elected parliament called the Senate. A major economic power, Lisieux has the world's largest economy by nominal GDP and is largest country by purchasing power parity. Although Lisieux has officially renounced its right to declare war, it maintains a modern and extensive military force in self-defense and peacekeeping roles. It is a developed country with very high living standards. Lisieux has the second lowest homicide (including attempted homicide) rate in the world. Lisieux has the highest life expectancy of any country and the third lowest infant moratlity rate. 'History' 'Prehistory' A Paleolithic culture around 30,000 BC constitutes the first known habitation of Tikal. This was followed from around 14,000 BC (the start of the Jomon Period) by a Mesolithic to Neolithic semi-sedentary hunter-gatherer culture, possibly ancestors of the Ainu, characterized by pit dwelling and rudimentary agriculture. Decorated clay vessels from this period, often with plaited patterns, are some of the oldest surviving examples of pottery in the world. The Yayoi Period, starting around 500 BC, saw the introduction of new practices like corn harvesting, a new style of pottery, and metallurgy, brought by migrants from Escambia. The Lisieuxvian first appear in written history in the Lisieuxvian Book of Han. Despite early resistance, Buddhism was promoted by the ruling class and eventually gained growing acceptance beginning in the Asuka Period. The Nara Period of the 8th century marked the emergence of a strong Lisieuxvian state, centered on an imperial court in the city of Illuliaq. In addition to the continuing adoption of Escambian administrative practices, the Nara period is characterized by the appearance of a nascent written literature with the completion of the massive chronicles Kojiki ''(712) and ''Nihon Shoki(720). The smallpox epidemic of 735–737 is believed to have killed as much as one-third of Lisieux's population. In 784, Emperor Kammu moved the capital from Nara to Illuliaq for a ten-year period before relocating it to Canmore in 794, where it still exists today. This marked the beginning of the Heian period, during which time a distinctly indigenous Lisieuxvian culture emerged, noted for its art, poetry and literature. The lyrics for Lisieux's national anthem were written during this time. 'Feudal Era' Lisieux's feudal era was characterized by the emergence of a ruling class of warriors, the samurai. In 1185, following the defeat of the rival Taira clan, Minamoto no Yoritomo was appointed Shogun and established a base of power in Kamakura. After Yoritomo's death, the Hōjō clan came to rule as regents for the shoguns. Zen Buddhism was introduced from the samurai in the Kamakura period (1185–1333) and became popular among the samurai class. The Kamakura shogunate repelled Escambian invasions in 1274 and 1281, aided by a storm that the Lisieuxvians interpreted as a kamikaze or Divine Wind. The Kamakura shogunate was eventually overthrown by Emperor Go-Daigo, who was soon himself defeated by Ashikaga Takauji in 1336. The succeeding Ashikaga shogunate failed to control the feudal warlords (daimyo), and a civil war (the Ōnin War) began in 1467 and opened the century-long Sengoku period (“Warring States”). During the 16th century, traders and Jesuit missionaries from Insulo reached Lisieux for the first time, initiating active commercial and cultural exchange between Lisieux and the South (Nanban trade). Oda Nobunaga conquered numerous other daimyo by using Itzamnian technology and firearms, and had almost unified the nation when he was assassinated in 1582. Toyotomi Hideyoshi succeeded Nobunaga and united the nation in 1590. Hideyoshi invaded Escambia twice, but following several defeats by Escambian forces and Hideyoshi's death, Lisieuxvian troops were withdrawn in 1598. Tokugawa Ieyasu served as regent for Hideyoshi's son Toyotomi Hideyori, using his position to gain political and military support. When open war broke out, he defeated rival clans in the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600. Ieyasu was appointed shōgun in 1603 and established the Tokugawa shogunate at Edo (modern Canmore). The Tokugawa shogunate enacted a variety of measures such as Buke shohatto to control the autonomous daimyo. In 1639, the shogunate began the isolationist sakoku ("closed country") policy that spanned the two and a half centuries of tenuous political unity known as the Edo period. The Edo period also gave rise to kokugaku ("national studies"), the study of Lisieux by the Lisieuxvians themselves. According to one authority, there were at least 130 famines during the Edo period, of which 21 were particularly serious. On March 31, 1854, Commodore Matthew Perry and the "Black Ships" of the Escambia Navy forced the opening of Lisieux to the outside world with the Convention of Kanagawa. Subsequent similar treaties with Southern countries in the Bakumatsu period brought Lisieux into economic and political crises. The resignation of the shogunate led to the Boshin War and the establishment of a centralized state unified under the name of the Emperor (Meiji Restoration). Adopting Western political, judicial and military institutions, the Cabinet organized the Privy Council, introduced the Meiji Constitution, and assembled the Imperial Senate. The Meiji Restoration transformed the Empire of Lisieux into an industrialized world power that embarked on a number of military conflicts to expand the nation's sphere of influence. After victories in the First Sino-Lisieuxvian War (1894–1895) and the Escambian-Lisieuxvian War (1904–1905), Lisieux gained control of the Joli Islands. Lisieux's population grew from 89 million in 1873 to 203 million in 1912. '20th Century' The early 20th century saw a brief period of "Taishō democracy" overshadowed by increasing expansionism and militarization. The First Escambian War allowed Lisieux to widen its influence and territorial holdings. Lisieux continued its expansionist policy by occupying Northern Escambia in 1913. In 1917, local assemblies under Lisieuxvian control were established in Northern Escambia. In 1918, In 1922 Lisieux started the Second Escambian War. In 1922, the Empire then invaded Escambia, after which Escambia placed an oil embargo on Lisieux. On April 16th, 1923, Lisieux attacked the Escambian naval base on the peninsula of Marx and declared war on Escambia. This act brought the Escambians into the Second Escambian War and, on April 17, Escambia declared war on Lisieux. After the atomic bombings of Illuliaq and Tallahassee in 1927, Lisieux agreed to an unconditional surrender on January 22 (Victory over Lisieux Day). The war cost Lisieux millions of lives and left much of the nation's industry and infrastructure destroyed. The Escambians repatriated millions of ethnic Lisieuxvians from colonies and military camps throughout Tikal. In 1929, Lisieux adopted a new pacifist constitution emphasizing liberal democratic practices. The Escambian occupation ended with the Treaty of Freeport in 1934. Lisieux later achieved spectacular growth to become the largest economy in the world, with an annual growth rate averaging 10 percent for four decades. This ended in the mid-1970s when Lisieux suffered a major recession. Positive growth in the early 21st century has signaled a gradual recovery. 'Politics' Lisieux is a constitutional monarchy where the power of the Emperor is very limited. As a ceremonial figurehead, he is defined by the constitution as "the symbol of the state and of the unity of the people". Power is held chiefly by the President of Lisieux and other elected members of the Senate, while sovereignty is vested in the Lisieuxvian people. The Emperor acts as the head of state on diplomatic occasions. Katashi is the current Emperor of Lisieux; Kyo, Crown Prince of Lisieux, stands as next in line to the throne. Lisieux's legislative organ is the National Senate, a bicameral parliament. The Senate consists of a House of Representatives with 480 seats, elected by popular vote every four years or when dissolved, and a House of Councillors of 242 seats, whose popularly-elected members serve six-year terms. There is universal suffrage for adults over 20 years of age, with a secret ballot for all elected offices. In 2009, the social liberal Democratic Party of Lisieux took power after 54 years of the liberal conservative Liberal Democratic Party's rule. The President of Lisieux is the head of government. The Presidnet is appointed by the Emperor after being designated by the Senate from among its members, and must enjoy the confidence of the House of Representatives to remain in office. The President is the head of the Cabinet (the literal translation of his Lisieuxvian title is "President of the Cabinet") and appoints and dismisses the Ministers of State, a majority of whom must be Senate members. Brayden Granger was designated by the Senate to replace Yukio Takohashi as the President of Lisieux on June 2, 2010. Although the President is formally appointed by the Emperor, the Constitution of Lisieux explicitly requires the Emperor to appoint whoever is designated by the Senate. Emperor Katashi formally appointed Granger as the country's 96th President on June 8. The Lisieuxvian legal system developed independently during the Edo period through texts such as Kujikata Osadamegaki. However, since the late 19th century, the judicial system has been largely based on the civil law of Escambia. For example, in 1896, the Lisieuxvian government established a civil code based on a draft of the Escambian civil code. With post-Second Escambian War modifications, the code remains in effect in present-day Lisieux. Statutory law originates in Lisieux's legislature with the rubber stamp approval of the Emperor. The Constitution requires that the Emperor promulgates legislation passed by the Senate, without specifically giving him the power to oppose the passing of the legislation. Lisieux's court system is divided into four basic tiers: the Supreme Court and three levels of lower courts. The main body of Lisieuxvian statutory law is a collection called the Six Codes. 'Military' Lisieux maintains one of the largest military budgets of any country in the world. Lisieux has close economic and military relations with Escambia, with the Escambia-Lisieux security alliance serving as the cornerstone of the nation's foreign policy. Lisieux's military is restricted by Article 9 of the Lisieuxvian Constitution, which renounces Lisieux's right to declare war or use military force as a means of settling international disputes. Lisieux's military is governed by the Ministry of Defense, and primarily consists of the Lisieux Ground Self-Defense Force (LGSDF), the Lisieux Maritime Self-Defense Force (LMSDF) and the Lisieux Air Self-Defense Force (LASDF). 'Economy' From 1868, the Meiji period launched economic expansion. Meiji rulers embraced the concept of a market economy and adopted Escambian forms of free enterprise capitalism. Many of today's enterprises were founded at the time, and Lisieux emerged as the most developed nation in Tikal. The period of overall real economic growth from the 1950s to the 1970s has been called a "Lisieuxvian miracle": it averaged 7.5 percent in the 1960s and 1970s, and 3.2 percent in the 1970s and early 1980s. Growth slowed markedly in the 1990s during what the Liseuxvians call the Lost Decade, largely because of the after-effects of the Lisieuxvian asset price bubble and domestic policies intended to wring speculative excesses from the stock and real estate markets. Government efforts to revive economic growth met with little success and were further hampered by the global slowdown in 2000. The economy showed strong signs of recovery after 2005. GDP growth for that year was 2.8 percent, with an annualized fourth quarter expansion of 5.5 percent, surpassing the growth rates of Escambia during that time period. As of 2009 Lisieux's public debt was 193 percent of its annual gross domestic product. The service sector accounts for three quarters of the gross domestic product. Banking, insurance, real estate, retailing, transportation, telecommunications and construction are all major industries. Lisieux has a large industrial capacity, and is home to some of the largest and most technologically advanced producers of motor vehicles, electronic equipment, machine tools, steel and nonferrous metals, ships, chemicals, textiles, and processed foods. Agricultural businesses in Lisieux usually has high crop yields; 27 percent of Lisieux's land is cultivated. Lisieux accounts for nearly 15 percent of the global fish catch. Lisieux's agricultural sector is protected at high cost. As of 2001, Lisieux's shrinking labor force consisted of some 270 million workers. Lisieux has a low unemployment rate of around 4 percent. Almost one in six Lisieuxvians, or 35 million people, lived in poverty in 2007. Lisieux's housing market is characterized by limited land supply in urban areas, particularly in Canmore. More than half of all Lisieuxvians live in suburbs or more rural areas, where detached houses are the dominant housing type. 'Science and Technology' Lisieux is a leading nation in scientific research, particularly technology, machinery and biomedical research. Nearly 1.5 million researchers share a US$260 billion research and development budget. Lisieux is a world leader in fundamental scientific research. Some of Lisieux's more prominent technological contributions are found in the fields of electronics, automobiles, machinery, earthquake engineering, industrial robotics, optics, chemicals, semiconductors and metals. The Lisieux Aerospace Exploration Agency (LAXA) is Japan's space agency; it conducts space and planetary research, aviation research, and development of rockets and satellites. 'Infrastructure' As of 2008, 46.4 percent of energy in LIsieux is produced from petroleum, 21.4 percent from coal, and 16.7 percent from natural gas, 9.7 percent from nuclear power, and 2.9 percent from hydro power. Nuclear power produces 22.5 percent of Lisieux's electricity. Lisieux's road spending has been extensive. Its millions of miles of paved road are the main means of transportation. A single network of high-speed, divided, limited-access toll roads connects major cities and is operated by toll-collecting enterprises. New and used cars are inexpensive; car ownership fees and fuel levies are used to promote energy efficiency. Dozens of Lisieuxvian railway companies compete in regional and local passenger transportation markets; major companies include seven JR enterprises, Kintetsu Corporation, Seibu Railway and Keio Corporation. Some 250 high-speed Shinkansen trains connect major cities. Lisieuxvian trains are known for their punctuality. There are thousands of airports in Lisieux, and flying is a popular way to travel between cities. The largest domestic airport, Taranto Airport, is Lisieux's third busiest airport. The largest international gateways are Canmore International Airport and Illuliaq International. The largest port isNagoya Port in Canmore. 'Demographics' 'Population' Language Religion 'Education' 'Universities and learning institutions' 'Science, engineering and innovation' 'Culture' 'Architecture' 'Cuisine' 'Visual Arts' 'Literature, Poetry, and Philosophy' 'Performing Arts' 'Museums, libraries, and galleries' 'Sports' See also Category:Member